AN UNTOLD LOVE STORY
by PureSweetness
Summary: The person who Ryoko ver loved is dead. And now a stranger comes out of no where and seems to know everything about her. Is he Tenchi but in a different body? T/R !! R&R!!!
1. Pitch Black

TITLE: AN UNTOLD LOVE STORY  
CHAPTER: 1 (PITCH BLACK)  
BY: SHAZEENA MAJID  
PEN: KITTY LI FRITZ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
SUMMARY: Ryoko is heart broken because the only person she ever loved is dead. Tenchi  
Masaki her husband dies leaving her in turmoil. After three years of pain and suffering Washu  
brings out a boy saying he's an exchange student but why is it he knows so much about Ryoko.  
And why does he always call her "my Ryoko?" Is he Tenchi?  
T/R~~R&R!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Time seemed slow since it was a dark day or afternoon. No one was out playing like they usually  
do and she stayed silent not even making a breath known to the ears.  
  
Ryoko cried for her love nothing had gone right after his death his unfair death. He could've lived  
but it was fault he risked his life just for her. A heart-less demon she called herself unfair, selfish  
demon. If someone had to describe her that's what it would've been.  
  
Ryoko looked at the picture of her and Tenchi together their marriage. Ryoko took the picture in  
her hand and smiled at his face. He looked so happy he wasn't pretending or anything. That was  
the happiest day of his life he had said.  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and remembered the hurtful death of her husband Tenchi Masaki married  
to Ryoko Hubaki, who was now known as Ryoko Masaki.  
  
~*~  
Three years ago  
  
"Leave her be please I beg of you" Tenchi cried as he saw Tokimi squeeze Ryoko's neck  
painfully. Ryoko screamed in pain and hurt and same time in pity.  
  
She was sad that she'll have to face the facts that Tenchi will see her like this in their last moment  
together. Ryoko couldn't think of it at all. She closed her eyes and made the anger, pain, etc...  
sink in knowing she'll be gone in two minutes.  
  
"Take me instead just don't kill her please I beg!!! If it takes all fine you could have my light  
hawk wings just leave her please!!!!!" Tenchi closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks as  
the blood from Ryoko's neck dripped onto the ice floor.  
  
Tokimi laughed and said, "What you humans do for love...makes me sick to the stomach poor  
Tenchi his only love is going to HELL!"  
  
Tenchi's anger rose as he saw she wasn't going to let Ryoko go by any means. Tenchi  
concentrated hard and all of a sudden ten light hawk wings appeared.   
  
He rose from the floor his hands full of blood mixed of his and Ryoko's. His eyes were still full  
of tears he then yelled, "Tokimi let her go or face the death"  
  
Tokimi laughed at this and made an energy sword sending it directly into Ryoko's heart and  
loosed her onto the ice floor. Ryoko's body was dead nothing left just a dead body her soul was  
gone for good.   
  
Tenchi looked at Ryoko's body and said silently, "You fool, she's not dead and she'll never be!"  
  
Tenchi charged at Tokimi and attacked violently. Sending her flying back and breaking into the  
walls of her own castle. Tenchi ran as fast as he could and grabbed Tokimi by the arms and  
grinned evilly and also with pain he said, "To late Tokimi"  
  
Tokimi looked at Tenchi as his wings changed they melted off leaving another set called or  
known as the ,"Dragon Heart Wings"  
  
Tokimi looked in fear only a person with pure evil within them could even generate those wings  
and Tenchi wasn't the person. Ryoko screamed within Tenchi's body, "YOU WILL PAY  
TOKIMI!!! WITH YOUR LIFE BITCH!!!"  
  
Tenchi sent his sword through Tokimi's body sending shocks and shivers of ice down into her  
body. Tenchi looked at Tokimi and said, "Now I shall revive my love"  
  
Tenchi ripped Tokimi's heart out of her chest and caused Tokimi to gasp in pain. Tokimi  
screamed and fell onto the floor and died out into nothing but fire and dust.  
  
Tenchi returned to his normal self and walked over to Ryoko's dead body and turned her to face  
him and looked at Tokimi's heart and said to it, "Grant back her life, please"  
  
The heart beated harder and harder and a white and gold mist ran into Ryoko's mouth. Making  
her breathing normal. The heart, which was in Tenchi's hand exploded not to hard just leaving  
little glitters of dust.  
  
Tenchi smiled as her eyes opened she said first, "Tenchi...I love you"  
  
Tenchi kissed Ryoko's lips and then Ryoko felt he had stop kissing her. Ryoko pulled apart and  
saw Tenchi was no longer there he was gone. The dragon heart wings were her wings of death.  
He used it to kill Tokimi to get her life back it's all her fault.  
  
He knew all along about her wings the all powerful dragon wings the heart belonging to a dragon  
of death and longing. Ryoko cried silently as she held the body of her love in her hands. Nothing  
was left but pain and suffering.  
  
He was gone, gone for good all her memories left with her. Nothing but the good times were left  
in her head.  
  
Ayeka walked up to them with tears in her eyes and said to Ryoko, "I'm sorry Ryoko...I'm sorry"  
  
Ryoko felt Ayeka's hands go on her shoulders pulling her away from Tenchi's dead body. Ryoko  
refused to leave him, leave her love.  
  
Finally Ayeka got her to leave and Washu walked up to his body and saw only one chance, one  
chance at this which will that up to three years of long sleep and no mess ups. Washu took his  
body and the next day was a ceremony.  
  
"This day all of us comes here to bring this soul of Tenchi Masak to peace. May he rest in peace  
without any irruptions of any sort. May god be with him ahem" Said the priest as Ryoko cried  
and laid flowers on his grave stone.   
  
After three days Ayeka and Sasami had left for a meeting at Jurai and promised to come back as  
soon as they were done. They kept their promise coming back next two weeks. Washu was  
always in her lab never ever coming out for anything. She was always busy with something.  
  
And Ryoko well she just cried day in and day out for her long lose love which was gone from the  
world. She might spend days at the grave just telling Tenchi how much she missed him and what  
she has been going through.  
  
~*~  
Present day  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes revealing tears and red blood shot eyes. Her memories were killing her  
piece by piece. Ryoko cried and said to herself, "I got no luck, I wasn't meant for this world GOD  
JUST KILL ME DAMN IT WHY DO LIFE HAVE TO BE SUCH A BITCH???"  
  
Ayeka heard Ryoko and felt tears go down her face. Ryoko and Ayeka had gotten to be a lot  
more closer than usual. They seemed like the best of friends. Ayeka walked to her room and sat  
on her bed thinking, 'Lord Tenchi, Tenchi why did you leave us, leave Ryoko? I admit I never  
liked her thinking she was a heart-less demon but now... it's like she carries a heart more full of  
life, more full of love than I. Tenchi where ever you may be I will always love you and hopefully  
I will someday see true happiness like what Ryoko and you had before'  
  
Ayeka felt tears go down her face and cried herself to sleep just as Ryoko had did at the same  
time.  
  
Washu typed madly on her computer her face full of hurt and expressions of all types.  
  
Washu looked at the figure that was in the water tube. It was a body a male body navy blue hair,  
tan skin, spiky hair like Tenchi's, and a figure any girl would die for.  
  
Washu finally touched one last button and looked over to the body as the water drained. He was  
fully done. Everything was present. His breathing was normal everything was going good so far.  
Washu looked as his body was left naked.  
  
Washu concentrated and a jeans and shirt appeared covering his body from her sight.  
  
Washu took him down in her adult form and laid him on the bed and held her two fingers at his  
forehead and closed her eyes seeing what he was seeing. Washu gasped never knowing it would  
be a fully accomplished performance.  
  
The face which she saw was non other than Ryoko Masaki.  
  
Washu opened her eyes and smiled at the young boy and waited and saw his eyes open. He  
looked at Washu and asked, "Washu? Where am I?"  
  
Washu felt tears go down her cheeks she had done it. Maybe he wasn't the real body Tenchi but  
his soul and mind was within.  
  
Tenchi got up from the bed and asked, "Washu! Why are you crying?"  
  
Tenchi suddenly remembered what had happened to him and asked a question which stopped  
him at his feet, "I'm dead aren't I?"  
  
Washu closed her eyes and turned not to face him in his answer. Tenchi looked at his hands and  
then turned to face a mirror. He touched his face and saw that it wasn't his original body but it  
had felt like it was. His hair navy blue long into a ponytail. And his eyes a soft golden color.  
  
Tenchi felt tears go down his face and asked Washu, "Washu what did you do?"  
  
Washu turned and said, "Tenchi after the Tokimi thing your body was damaged by the dragon  
heart wings which was Ryoko's you took them. And attacked Tokimi ripping her heart to free  
Ryoko's soul. You knew very well you would die but you still did it just for her. When I saw her  
break down I went up to you and saw a life form. Your body was dead but you hadn't. I took  
you're body and I preformed a surgery. A surgery only a goddess could do. Tenchi you are in  
there but you are in a body which I had made just like I had done with Ryoko. But there was  
some things I had to give you in addition. You now have Ryoko's powers too and you now  
possess the dragon heart wings no long the light hawk wings I'm sorry I tired... I really did"  
  
Washu broke down and cried and fell onto the floor. Her tears ripping down her face and  
causing Tenchi pain he then asked, "Washu, Is Ryoko alive?"  
  
Washu looked up at him and said, "No, she's dead because of you. You left and now her soul has  
died unless you could fill her back with love she's gone forever"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well I know it's short but hey that's the first chapter and I hope you enjoy!!! More to come soon  
if you'll review~~~  
  
~~~KITTY LI FRITZ  
  
If you have any questions involving the story feel free to contact me at  
Puresweetnesslv@aol.com 


	2. Kisho Haru

TITLE: AN UNTOLD LOVE STORY  
CHAPTER: 2 (KISHO HARU)  
BY: SHAZEENA MAJID  
PEN: KITTY LI FRITZ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Summary: Tenchi is now Kisho Haru! And trying his hardest to not grab Ryoko and kiss  
her. They become pretty close. Ryoko shows him tricks when fighting an opponent and they have  
nice convo's with each other every time they're alone.  
  
Information the might be needed:  
  
1. Tenchi is now going by the name of Kisho so don't get confused please I beg of you.  
  
2. Kisho Haru means (Kisho-one who knows his own mind, and Haru- born in the spring)  
  
I choose the name Kisho because now Tenchi has his mind and memories with him even thought  
he's in another body not his own.  
  
I choose Haru because I think he was born in the spring?  
  
3. Ryoko may be called Akina by Kisho once in a while in case you're wondering what that  
means it stands for spring flower. So don't get confused please I beg of you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Tenchi watched as the sun rise in his new room. Washu had given him a room just two doors  
from his old one. Tenchi hadn't been introduced to the family as yet because he needed time to  
think of what he was going to do with his whole new life.  
  
Tenchi sat near to the window's side and read a book which he had written all his thoughts in  
since he fell in love with her, Ryoko Masaki.  
  
He read the words which he had written down, "Ryoko, now it's too late I should've told you  
sooner that I loved you with all my heart, my own might. But now you're gone you left just  
because of a misunderstanding. I swear Ayeka kissed me and I couldn't just leave her. I would've  
hurt her, I admit I was planning to keep it from you but now there's nothing to hide. I hope you  
could find it in your heart to forgive this soul."  
  
Tenchi turned the page and continued, "Now I know we were meant to be together. I was given  
another chance with you. I had thought you left but when I saw you in that pool crying I was  
relieved and a bit sad. I saw the way your tears came down your face. Those tears ripped my soul  
and heart. I had to go to you. And I pulled enough courage to do so. Now you and I are together  
once again, only I plan to tell you who've I've chosen on Valentines. The day fill of love,  
passion, and pleasure."  
  
Tenchi closed his eyes and smiled to himself. Even thought he wasn't in his old body he still had  
memories of her. 'That night on Valentines when I had told her I loved her she broke down. You  
and I had sake and then just started to kiss out of no where ending up into more. A night of  
passion and pleasure. That body of yours strong beautiful, the only reason it holds so much  
beauty is because of you and your heart, my love, my life'  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes to see a sight before him. Ryoko was outside doing chores!  
  
Tenchi feasted his eyes and wiped them thinking he was seeing things. He saw the way Ryoko  
handled the vegetables with her two hands. Tenchi asked himself, 'Who...who thought her that?'  
  
Tenchi watched Ryoko's face and eyes she was sad and hurt it was printed right on her face.  
Tenchi wondered if she's been like this for over two years without him?  
  
Ryoko finally got up from the ground with a basket full of carrots, peppers, cabbage and others...  
Ryoko turned to face the sun and smiled making the wrath of the sun hit her face bringing back  
her own memories.   
  
Tenchi's eyes burned for that sight he wanted to run up to her kiss her, feel her, love her all at  
once.  
  
Outside of the house Ryoko looked at the sun smiling and said to herself, "Another boring day  
without any action"  
  
Ryoko turned to the house and started her way. Ryoko walked swinging the basket in her hand  
and singing a song to herself which she had heard a few days back. She sang with a great voice  
the words coming from her heart,  
  
"I feel it in my fingers,  
I feel it in my toes,  
Love is all around me,  
And so the feeling grows  
  
It's written on the wind,  
It's everywhere I go, oh yes it is,  
So if you really love me,  
Come on and let it show  
  
You know I love you,  
I always will,  
My mind's made up,  
By the way that I feel,  
There's no beginning,  
There'll be no end,  
Cause on my love,  
You can depend  
  
I see your face before me,  
As I walk through the day,  
I kinda get to thinking,  
Of all those things you said, Oh yes I did  
You gave your promise to me,  
And I gave you mine,  
I need someone beside me,  
In everything I do, oh yes I do  
  
You know I love you,  
I always will,  
My mind's made up,  
By the way that I feel,  
There's no beginning,  
There'll be no end,  
Cause on my love,  
You can depend  
  
Ohh, It's written in the wind,  
And where I go,  
It follows,  
So if you really love me,  
Come on and let it show  
  
Come and let it show...."  
  
Ryoko finally made it back to the house to meet Ayeka waiting outside of the house for someone.  
Ryoko smiled as she approached the princess.   
  
Ryoko finally broke the silence and said, "Hey, princess what's up?"  
  
Ayeka took out her wallet and said, "Time to go shopping!"  
  
Ryoko looked confused at Ayeka and asked, "Shopping? For what?" Ayeka gave a anime sweat  
drop and said, "Have you forgotten already? It's almost the season's for blossoms on Jurai. And  
you promised to accompany me this year as friends remember?"  
  
Ryoko slapped her forehead and said, "Ahh, sorry I forgot ok I'll be right out let me go and  
change and give these vege's to Sasami before she get's pissed off at me ok?"  
  
Ayeka nodded happily and walked off to the car and took the passenger's seat. Ryoko always  
drove since she had more experience with cars. The car was red hot red, with no head to cover,  
and was just a car to attract any guy.  
  
Ryoko gave the basket of vegetables to Sasami and said, "Ayeka and me are going out so we'll  
be back later ok?"  
  
Sasami nodded and said, "Buy me something!"  
  
Ryoko laughed and nodded and teleported to her room. Ryoko changed into a black dress that  
was just above her knee's and the top was a V neck without no sleeves.   
  
Ryoko tied her hair into a ponytail and teleported outside. Ayeka watched as Ryoko walked to  
the car and said, "Nice dress"  
  
Ryoko smiled and said, "Thanks, you look nice too. And I like that lip stick which kind is that?"  
  
Ayeka pulled out a tube of lip stick and handed it to Ryoko. Ryoko's eyes widen and she asked,  
"Jurai...?"  
  
Ayeka nodded and said, "Jurai makes the best lip sticks, I'll get you one I promise now can we  
go before it get's too late and the place get's crowded?"  
  
Ryoko nodded and hopped into the car and started it with the keys. They drove off with laughter  
and the wind circling in there hair. Mixing the colors of cyan and violet together making a  
beautiful mix.  
  
Tenchi watched in shock never had Ryoko and Ayeka been so close when he was alive. He  
smiled and said to himself, 'Ryoko looked pretty in that dress and so did Ayeka'  
  
Tenchi then heard a knock on the door of his room. He opened the door to see Washu with a  
smile on her face. Washu closed the door behind her and said, "So having fun?"  
  
Tenchi laughed a bit and said, "Staying in a room while your wife goes shoppping with a friend  
is that fun?"  
  
Washu laughed and said toTenchi, "Ryoko and Ayeka has been getting closer each day. Since  
you left they had sorted out their differences and became one with each other."  
  
Tenchi nodded and said, "I could see that. They act like sisters not friends"  
  
Washu smiled and said to Tenchi loudly, "But hey soon they'll meet the new boy in town Kisho  
Haru!"  
  
Tenchi laughed and said sadly, "Too bad Ryoko won't know it's me"  
  
"Who ever said she wouldn't?"   
  
Tenchi starred at Washu in shock and asked, "What...What do you mean?...You're going to tell  
them?"  
  
Washu nodded and said, "Well, I will but not now. I plan to make Ryoko find out herself"  
  
Tenchi grinned and asked, "You do realize I'll be hard to control when I'm around her right?"  
  
Washu grinned widely, and said, "Oh really, I think not she's going to pin you down before you  
can blink an eye"  
  
Tenchi turned back to the window when Washu asked, "Are you coming down I will introduce  
you to Sasami and Kiyone"  
  
Tenchi turned to Washu and asked, "What happened with Mioushi?"(Sorry I don't know how to  
spell her name)  
  
Washu sadden and said, "She's dead"  
  
Tenchi stopped moving and asked, "How?"  
  
Washu answered briefly, "After you died Kiyone and her went to space on a job when their ship  
was attacked. Both of them was hurt badly. But I did manage to save Kiyone but Mioushi she  
was gone it was too late her soul had left her body"  
  
Tenchi felt tears go down his face but quietly wiped it away and said, "Well I hope she finds her  
place in heaven"  
  
Washu nodded and took Tenchi's hand, "Let's go"  
  
Tenchi nodded and followed Washu out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Kiyone was on the couch watching T.V and then turned at the knocking at the stairs. There she  
looked at Washu then at the stranger and said, "Good morning Little Washu and Mr..."  
  
"Kisho Haru" Kisho answered and asked, "And you may be...?"  
  
Kiyone got up from the couch and walked towards them and raised her hand in a welcoming and  
said, "My name's Kiyone"  
  
Washu smiled and asked, "Where's Ryoko and Ayeka?" Even though she knew they left.  
  
"They went to Tokyo, for the festival of blossoms on Jurai remember?" Asked Kiyone  
  
Washu nodded and said, "Then I take it Sasami's cooking right?"  
  
Kiyone nodded and asked, "Hmmm, Kisho you want a tour of the house?"  
  
Kisho looked around and said, "Ahh, yes if you don't mind"  
  
Kiyone then said, "OK, follow me to the kitchen where all the cooking and eating will be held"  
  
Washu laughed as Kiyone gave that act sent of her's a boost.  
  
Kiyone and Kisho walked into the kitchen and Sasami turned with happy eyes asking, "We got a  
guest?"  
  
Kiyone nodded and said, "Sasami this is Kisho Haru, Kisho This is Sasami Jurai"  
  
They shook hands and Sasami gave him a cookie and asked, "Please taste this chocolate cookie  
and tell me if it needs anything more please?"  
  
Kisho took a bite into the chocolate cookie and said happily, "Perfect! All you have to do is add  
some toppings like candy and it will do just fine"  
  
Sasami starred at him and wondered to herself, 'Candy? Only Tenchi ever said that and Ryoko  
how could he... well people have the same words sometimes'  
  
Sasmai smiled and asked, "What type of candy?"  
  
Kisho thought for a while and said, "Some icing first then a topping of M&M's will do it"  
  
Sasami nodded and took the tray of cookies and opened the fridge to find the stuff which she  
needed.  
  
Kiyone looked at Kisho and thought to herself, 'He acts like Tenchi. Exactly what Tenchi chose  
he choses. I wonder...'  
  
Kisho looked at Kiyone and asked, "Is something wrong Miss. Kiyone?"  
  
Kiyone snapped out of it and said, "No, not at all now come along we have much to see and so  
little time"  
  
Kiyone walked to Washu's lab next and opened the door. Kisho looked surprised throughout the  
lab like he hadn't seen it before and asked, "Who owns this you?"  
  
Kiyone laughed nervously and said, "If I did I would be using you as a giney pig right now. No  
Little Washu owns it"  
  
Kisho only said one word, "Wow"  
  
Kiyone guided him throughout the lab. What to touch and what not to touch. Next was the bed  
rooms.  
  
Kiyone walked up to the second floor and said, "This the guest bed room you'll be staying here I  
think. Next is Ryoko's you'll meet her later, and after is Ayeka you'll meet her after too."  
  
Kiyone shipped Tenchi's room going onto the last and said, "This is my bed room and that's all"  
  
Kisho looked at the door which she shipped and asked, "Who's bed room is this?"  
  
Kiyone looked at Tench's bed room door and said, "That was Tenchi's bedroom"  
  
Kisho asked, "Was?"  
  
Kiyone looked sadly and said to him, "Tenchi Masaki an 23 year old man when he died. He  
married a girl named Ryoko Hubaki you'll meet her later like I said. Tenchi died and we try not  
to talk about him much beacause we all loved him dearly"  
  
Kisho felt tears in his eyes and said, "I'm sorry. I guess he was very close to you all"  
  
Kiyone nodded and said, "Yes he was, Hmm by the way how did you come here?"  
  
Kisho looked at Kiyone and said, "Washu was a friend of my father's. But now he's dead and so  
is my mother. Washu found me in a school on planet Iva and asked if I would like to stay with  
her and her family so I agreed if that's not a problem with you all I mean"  
  
Kiyone smiled and said, "Not at all everyone is welcomed here. Just take my advise don't argee  
with Ryoko Masaki ok?"  
  
Kisho laughed and said, "I promise you I will never do so"  
  
Kiyone then asked, "Iva? Wait, you have powers?"  
  
Kisho smiled and formed an energy sword and held it to her neck and said, "Yes, I do"  
  
Kiyone starred in shock at the sword it was exactly like Ryoko's only his was blue. Kisho  
unhanded the sword and said, "But I need some training so Washu said a girl named Ryoko will  
teach me"  
  
Kiyone nodded and said, "Yes, Ryoko will teach you indeed just don't partner up and do any  
crimes ok?" Kiyone giggled and so did Kisho.  
  
Meanwhile in the middle of Tokyo. Ryoko and Ayeka shopped non stop having the time of their  
lives.   
  
Ryoko stopped in front of a shop with a dress on the show case. And she just starred and told  
Ayeka, "Hey, Ayeka come here"  
  
Ayeka stopped walking and turned and walked towards Ryoko and asked, "Yes?"  
  
Ryoko looked at Ayeka and grinned. Ayeka didn't like that grin it meant some mischief. Ayeka  
backed away nervously and before she knew it Ryoko was pulling her in the store.  
  
Ayeka came out of the dressing room in a violet dress that was on the show case. It was the  
perfect size. The dress was above the knee's and had purple bead all around it making a pattern.  
The top of it was shaped at a V neck. And had beads as sleeves it connected the front of the dress  
to the back. And along the waist was a gold chain. Ayeka looked at herself in the mirror and  
blushed it had fit her tight.  
  
Ryoko looked and said, "Ayeka it's beautiful I think you should get it"  
  
Ayeka blushed madly at herself and said, "Ryoko don't you think it's a bit too...  
  
"Sexy?"  
  
Ayeka turned to the voice it was a black haired man. He had a handsome face. And he was  
looking straight at her. Ryoko saw this and grinned and said, "Ayeka...."  
  
"Princess Ayeka?" Asked the man  
  
Ayeka nodded in shock at this man knowing who she was. He then said, "Never thought you out  
of all people would be in that dress"  
  
Ayeka blushed and said, "My friend here just made me wear...  
  
"No, don't get me wrong it looks gorgeous on you"  
  
Ryoko took this as her Que to leave so she got up and left them too to talk for a while. After  
Ryoko saw the guy was leaving she walked up to Ayeka and asked, "So? What happened?"  
  
Ayeka grinned at Ryoko and said, "Name is Ronin, he's 22, and his number is 1-718-680-324*"  
  
Ryoko laughed and said, "Told yah you can get a guy in that dress now are you going to buy it or  
not?"  
  
Ayeka looked at Ryoko sadly and said, "I...OF COURSE!!!!"  
  
Ayeka screamed and ran into the dressing room and came out with the dress in her hand and  
bought it. As they walked out of the store Ayeka spotted a red and black dress. The dress had the  
red top with the black bottom with lace. The lace was black and it made the dress look stunning.  
  
Ayeka grabbed Ryoko's shoulder and said, "Your turn"  
  
Ryoko came out of the dressing room with the dress on and said, "So you really think I look  
good?"  
Ryoko gave poses not knowing a guy was staring at her and came over to say hi, "Hi"  
  
Ryoko stopped and said, "Hi"  
  
He then said, "You look very nice in that dress. I work here I could give you half price if I get a  
date with you once"  
  
Ryoko frowned and showed him her hand which had a red and blue diamond ring. He now knew  
she was married he then said, "Ahh, Sorry I thought you were single"  
  
He walked away and Ayeka looked at Ryoko and said, "Ryoko... You should try date at least  
some people"  
  
Ryoko frowned and said, "Ayeka, We went over this. No one could ever replace Tenchi. Not  
even god himself"  
  
Ayeka took a breath in regret and said, "Yes and you're right and I'm sorry"  
  
Ryoko smiled and said, "Hey, why the sad face let's go!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka brought dresses and finally were finished. They got into the car and drove off  
direction home to Masaki shrine.  
  
Ryoko pulled up in front of the house it was still bright and Ayeka got the bags. Ryoko took the  
remaining bags and walked into the house.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka laughed and closed the door. Then Sasami came and said, "Come on it's time  
for dinner!"  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Washu, Sasami, Kiyone, and a  
stranger?  
  
Washu said, "Ryoko and Ayeka this is Kisho Haru he will be staying with us for a while"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well thats all for chapter 2 more to come if I get reviews. And thanks to all who reviewed the  
first chapter!!!!  
  
Thanks for all yah support!!!  
  
~~~Kitty  
  
Chapter 3- ???? (Don't know what to write yet thinking.... but I promise to get it up if I get  
reviews from my fans!!!!!) ^ _ ^! 


	3. Blossoms Part 1

TITLE: AN UNTOLD LOVE STORY  
CHAPTER: 3 (BLOSSOMS PART 1)  
BY: SHAZEENA MAJID  
PEN: KITTY LI FRITZ  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Summary: The festival of blossoms is here. The gang goes to the festival and there  
Ryoko meets a boy named Kanaye. Tenchi sees the way he looks at her and decides to keep an  
eyes out 4 her. But is it for her safety or jealousy? R&R!!!  
  
Profile for Kanaye-  
  
Name: Kanaye Ronin  
Planet: Jurai  
Family: Non Known  
Age: 19, or 2,019  
Power: Diamond  
Weapons: Energy swords, daggers, force field, Yukio (His sword made of blue light)  
  
Oh one more thing Tenchi died three years ago. So I think I wrote five in the second chapter but  
if I did it's three ok???  
  
Well read on and enjoy & tell me what you think at the ending.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko silently cried, it was the anniversary of when Tenchi finally announced his love for her.  
On the festival of blossoms and also the day of all love Valentines Day. On Jurai that day was the  
brightest day of all. The tree's of all kind would blossom a different color of petal.   
  
Ryoko closed her teary eyes and remembered three years ago that so wonderful day  
  
~*Three Years Ago*~  
  
Magic flew in the skies of Jurai. The skies always kept it's navy blue, never once had it changed  
to black.  
  
The red, green, purple, etc... fireworks made it's way through the sky. Ryoko's golden eyes  
starred at the beautiful sights. Even she a once feared enemy of Jurai came back just to enjoy and  
make love grow into children's hearts.  
  
Ryoko closed her gold soft eyes as the wild passed in her hair and kissed her neck slowly. The  
cold wind sent shivers down her back.   
  
Ryoko then felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders. Ryoko's eyes opened slowly as they  
turned to see the eyes of Tenchi Masaki. Ryoko smiled and turned her whole body to face him.  
  
Happiness was filled in his eyes, Ryoko then asked, "Why are you so happy today?"  
  
Tenchi loosed his grip on her shoulders and went to the edge of the kingdom. He bent over the  
rale and said, "Happiness? Is there such a thing?"  
  
Ryoko curiously leaned on the rale also and looked at Tenchi's side view since he hadn't turn.   
  
"Happiness is everywhere Tenchi, out there, in here, in hearts, you of all people should know  
that" Ryoko said lowly wondering if that was what he meant.  
  
Tenchi turned to her with no expression at all. He then said, "Ryoko, I have decided whom I  
want to be with for the rest of time"  
  
Ryoko suddenly felt a hard pain go into her heart. Ryoko felt a urge to cry she knew very well he  
was going to choose the princess. After all these years her heart is finally going to be broken by  
the one person she ever loved.  
  
Tenchi took her hands in his and said, "Ryoko, this person have been with me through everything  
thick and thin, she loved me dearly, cared for me more than anyone I ever knew. But I was afraid  
if I kept this feeling I had for her a secret I might just loose her to another guy. Ryoko, she's a  
princess an angel everything that could stand for pure beauty and sweetness"  
  
Ryoko right then felt her heart pain and tears went down her face. He had said princess the  
princess was none other than Ayeka Jurai. Now she was sure he loved Ayeka and wanted to be  
with her for life never to leave her side.  
  
Ryoko pulled her hands out of Tenchi's and turned. Tenchi looked at her in shock and then said,  
"Ryoko...."  
  
Ryoko said, "Tenchi, just tell her she'll love you more than anything. She loves more than life it  
self"  
  
Tenchi smiled and said, "You really think so?"  
  
Ryoko gasped at the question, 'How could he ask me that? He knows he's hurting me or does  
he?'  
  
Tenchi pulled her back by the two shoulders. Ryoko gasped making it be heard as Tenchi smiled  
he rested his head on her shoulder.  
  
Ryoko didn't dare look at him she was in tears, her eyes red, her face red!  
  
Tenchi frowned and pulled her face towards his. He saw her eyes closed and wet tears down her  
face. He smiled and wiped them all away with his two fingers. Ryoko still hadn't opened her eyes  
until he kissed her lightly on the lips.  
  
Ryoko looked at him in shock and he then saw all the pain in her eyes and he shot back in pain  
himself and asked, "Ryoko?! Why... oh no you thought...Ryoko listen"  
  
Ryoko turned and started to walk when she heard him say three words to her  
  
"I love you"  
  
Ryoko stopped and turned slowly to meet him and he said, "I made you think it was Ayeka I'm  
sorry it's just you are an angel, a princess to me. And I hope you would take me as...  
  
He walked up to her and kneeled down on one leg. He took a little box out of his pocket and  
announced, "Would you Ryoko Hubaki daughter of Washu Hubaki take my hand in marriage to  
be and to stay with me for eternity?"  
  
Ryoko felt tears go down her red cheeks, she said to answer his question, "I love you too and yes  
I'll take your hand in marriage"  
  
Tenchi slipped the diamond and sapphire ring on her left hand on her forth to last finger. He  
kissed her hand and asked, "Ryoko? May I have this dance?"  
  
Ryoko giggled and said, "No music Tenchi..."  
  
He closed his eyes and said, "Music is everywhere, out there, in here, in hearts, Ryoko follow the  
rhyme in your heart. While I ......."  
  
He grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her towards him. He whispered playfully into her ear,  
"While I.... Grant a wish" He kissed her neck causing her to laughed at the way he was tickling  
her neck with his tongue.  
  
He silently sang and moved to the music bringing her along with him.  
  
"Gazing into her golden eyes when we first met  
I knew then she was heaven sent  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above  
  
She had no idea from the start   
true love, I'd found in my heart  
One of a kind, Love that lasts a lifetime  
All I ever dreamed of, An angel from above  
  
Still, her smile, my breath it takes away  
wanting, needing, to hold her, so much to say  
All my prayers answered when into my life she came  
to me she's everything  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above  
Like the moon, stars, morning sunrise  
So much beauty, so much grace,  
She's even more through my eyes,  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above  
  
Together, forever, I long to be  
can you see, your very precious and sweet  
The only one for me  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above  
  
Your gentle words, your tender touch, life meaning so much,  
wrapped tightly in each others arms I wish to be.  
With you, I feel so free.  
A vow to you I made, forever, you'll have my love  
All I ever dreamed of, an angel from above"  
  
He stopped and Ryoko just said, "It's beautiful"  
  
He smiled and continued, "Just like you"  
  
Tenchi held Ryoko by the waist never letting go and watch as the fireworks gave the most  
beautiful of colors.  
  
~*Reality*~  
  
Ryoko opened her eyes to the sunlight which shined brightly against her eyes. Ryoko decided to  
get up for a change.  
  
Ryoko reached for her room's handle and pulled open the door to see a pair of pink eyes staring  
at her. Ryoko smiled at the young princess and asked, "What's up Sasami?"  
  
Sasami smiled and said, "Just wondering if you were awake but guess you are well could you see  
if Kisho's awake?"  
  
Ryoko now confused asked, "Kisho?"  
  
Sasami turned to her and said, "Yea, Kisho you know that man you saw last night"  
  
Ryoko slapped her forehead and said, "Of course! Sorry I forgot about him"  
  
Sasami giggled and said going down the stairs, "It's ok"  
  
Ryoko turned and started for the guest room. She heard some noises in the room and decided to  
knock. Ryoko then heard a voice, "Come in"  
Ryoko opened the door to a funny sight she couldn't hold in her laughter she closed the door and  
bursted out laughing.  
  
Kisho got annoyed as he tried to get his hair smooth but got only knots. Ryoko finally got up and  
said, "Bad hair day?"  
  
Kisho smiled and nodded and took the comb and tried his hardest to break the knots but it was no  
use. He wasn't use to long hair since he had short hair all his life.  
  
Ryoko walked over to him and took the comb out of his hand and asked, "Want some help?"  
  
Kisho sat down his arms tired of all the pulling and he answered, "Yes please!"  
  
Ryoko giggled and took a bottle of water stray it on his long navy blue hair and combed piece  
by piece. Finally when all the knots were out Ryoko looked at his hair and asked, "God...how did  
you manage to keep your hair this long?"  
  
Kisho opened his eyes to the mirror and smiled and said, "I try, but could you possibly cut it for  
me? Like in some style?"  
  
Ryoko turned him around by the shoulder and looked at him in the face then smiled. She then  
said, "I got it! Turn and close your eyes when I'm done feast your eyes"  
  
Kisho turned to the mirror once again and closed his golden eyes. He felt her touches and felt  
shivers go down his spine it's been three years since he felt her touch. He managed to smile as he  
thought, 'Ryoko... Today's the anniversary of my declaration of love for you, I wonder if you  
remembered?'  
  
Ryoko took half his hair and cut it till his waist she did the same with the other half. And  
continued like that till the navy blue hair was just below shoulder length. She then took a hand  
full of gel and made his hair pointy. After finishing with the gel, he felt her grab a hold of the  
hair at the bottom and made a pony tail.  
  
Kisho smiled thinking he knew what style she did on his hair. He then felt one last apply of water  
spray. Ryoko then said, "Finish"  
  
Kisho opened his eyes and saw it was his original hair style only she made the back a little longer  
in a pony tail. Ryoko smiled and said, "I just love that style"  
  
Kisho turned and saw a picture of himself only three years ago. He decided to ask, "hmm, Ryoko  
may I ask who is that in that picture beside you?"  
  
Ryoko turned to the picture and felt a sharp pain in her heart. Ryoko then said, "That is Tenchi  
Masaki"  
  
Kisho then asked, "Ryoko Masaki? You two are married?"  
  
Ryoko smiled and nodded he could tell she had tears in her eyes. Ryoko continued, "He was my  
husband but only for a year or two then he died"  
  
Kisho felt hurt in a way and he asked, "He loved you dearly?"  
  
Ryoko looked at the picture and said, "I hope he did"  
  
Kisho now felt the pain and thought, 'How could she say I hope? Is she crazy I risked my life for  
her now I'm dead and in another body what the hell is wrong with her? Well she is in pain I can't  
blame her'  
  
Kisho laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sure he did"  
  
Ryoko looked at Kisho in his eyes and said, "You know you look much like him"  
  
Kisho blushed and said, "I...I do?"  
  
Ryoko smiled and laughed then nodded and said, "You act like him as well, when I first met him  
I mean. He was shy and god he was scared to be left alone with me. But after we got married it  
was like all mischief in him if was fun"  
  
Kisho smiled and thought, 'Mischief? Soon all that mischief will return my Ryoko as soon as I  
tell you whom I really am'  
  
Ryoko felt a slight chill go down her back making her jump into shiverers causing Kisho's eyes  
to run onto her. Ryoko saw the way he looked at her just then and then said, "Well...I've gotta go  
bye see you at the festival Kisho and I hope you feel as welcome here as you see"  
  
Ryoko was gone with her words left in Kisho's ears. Kisho sadly looked into the mirror and told  
himself, "I've got a new life here. Maybe I should act a bit different maybe even change my  
attitude? No, Ryoko feel in love with the simple Tenchi not some hot shot. I'll just act a bit more  
into the world"  
  
After two hours of getting everything ready to get off of earth and onto Jurai. Washu announced   
, "Everyone, get into Gina!"  
  
Everyone including Kisho looked at Washu curiously. Washu pointed to the door and said in two  
words, "Look Outside"  
  
Sasami turned the knob of the door and there just a while away from their house was a beautiful  
ship. And Washu had named it Gina after, 'Silvery'  
  
Ryoko grabbed her bag and pulled it to her shoulder and started for the ship as Sasami followed.  
Ayeka pulled in the fresh air in her body and smiled at the beautiful weather saying, "Never had  
we had such good weather like this before"  
  
Washu looked up to the sky and agreed then looked over to Kisho and smiled then said, "Kisho  
go help Miss. Ayeka with her bags please"  
  
Kisho grabbed Ayeka's bags and started for the ship right behind Ryoko. Ryoko turned hearing a  
voice. Ryoko smiled seeing Kisho dragging the heavy bags belonging to the princess. Ryoko  
giggled and thought to herself, 'Acts just like Tenchi. Only he's not'  
  
Ryoko's bag disappeared and she grabbed two bags out of Kisho's hands and smiled saying,  
"You should work out more. You look fit but.....  
  
Kisho hit her gently with a bag causing her to fall on her knee's. Ryoko glared angrily at him and  
he answered to her, "Work on your balance"  
  
He continued to walk leaving Ryoko on the floor growling at him angrily as if she was just about  
to jump on him. Kisho thought to himself happily, 'Ahhh.... Beautiful weather, ship, Ryoko...  
haha sorry I left you like that but you embarrassed me sooo...that's what you get my Ryoko'  
  
Ryoko raised herself up and pulled the two bags along with her. Finally in front of the ship she  
teleported in and saw she was in a room. The room was beautiful ana it was labeled RYOKO on  
the top in gold.  
  
Ryoko frowned and looked around and said to herself, "Washu forgot my hot spring"  
  
Ryoko grabbed the bags again and opened the door to see Kisho just about to knock. Ryoko  
frowned and just pushed the bags into his chest angrily and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Kisho looked at the door helplessly and turned around then heard the door crack open to see  
Ryoko's head looking through she smiled and said, "Come in if you want"  
  
Kisho looked at the bags and said, "Later, I just came to collect the bags my Ryo... Ryoko" He  
blushed and started to walk the way to Ayeka's room.  
  
Ryoko closed the door and looked at the bed and thought, 'Why did he just call me his? He said  
it just like Tenchi use too. I wonder...' Ryoko got an idea and decided to wait till they were at the  
carnival to plan it out perfect just perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there's the third chapter !!!! Hope you liked it. The next part is when Ryoko meets Kanaye  
and he starts to pay interest in her. Of course Kisho (Tenchi) gets jealous which husband  
shouldn't? Anyway it goes on like that and expect a BIG fight with Kisho and Kanaye. Heheh  
I'm sooo evil....  
  
~~~~Kitty Li Fritz 


End file.
